Back to the 20's
by SasuSakuLVR101
Summary: Sasuke accidentally switches the time machine and is taken way back to the1920's what can he do! How will he go back to his own time. Will he be alone this time or accompanied by the pink haired young lady he meets read on to find out. (Pleaase this is a crap summary, so just read the story to actually find out what happens!)


**A/N: hi guy's, this is a new fic that i had been meaning to write ever since so i hope you enjoy. And for quicker updates do ignore spelling and any grammer!**

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does that's why he ruined the last movie... :,-(

Chapter One: The machine

"I'm just about finished..ughh" professor albert said with a big huff as he used the screwdriver to screw the last bolts onto his unfinnished project (A short man with with hair that showed that he was elderly in age.)

"uh proffesor is is it finnished?" Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow at the old man.

"No it' still needs some work, i've done the big work it's just a few bits here and there."

"Cool."sasuke said. "I should be going proffesor."

"Uh good bye son." The professor said and wiped the sweat off his forhead.

X

"Where were you dear? I was worried sick, you weren't answering your phone either!" Mikoto said and embraced her son in a small hug.

"I was just..i had gone over to proffesor alberts workshop. He's upto inventing again."

"Really?" mikoto said with an amused look, "What is he inveting?"

"He said.. A time machine." sasuke said simply,

"So that's what has caught your intrest. No wonder your not seen around so much anymore." mikoto said, "Anyway lets have dinner shall we, i've made your favourite dish, Tomatoe pie's!"

X

Sasuke lay in his king sized bed, he stared at the glass ceiling which had a view of the stars and moon. Sasuke inhaled air deeply, what was possibly wrong with him tonight.

Why had his sleep run away.

"The machine..." sasuke thought with curious eyes and immediatly sat up in bed. "I wonder if it's...finnished?"

X

Sasuke quietly shut the door behind him. If he wanted to try it out, he's have to be really quiet in order not to wake up the proffesor who usally slept in the top rooms.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh in relief when he approached the machine. He put his torchlight on the little table and opened the little door of the machine. He managed to squeeze himself into the machine. "Why did the poffesor give it such little room space?" sasuke thought out loud.

His mind then began to travel to what he should do next, 'there are soo many buttons.. Which should i press. How about...i quickly travel to the future...and then come back..' sasuke thought.

He then pressed a big red button with white letters written, 'START' after that he pulled the lever and the machine began to shake. "It works!" sasuke said with wide eyes, then the machined stopped all of a sudden. "OH SHIT!" sasuke said with a glare. Just then the machine gave a big roaring sound and sasuke's eyes began to close as hid head began to twirl.

X

"Oww...did it work?...where am i?"sasuke held his head in pain and slowly opened one eye.

He then jumped in alarm when he saw a ginger cat right ontop of him. "SHOO!" Sasuke said and the cat jumped away with a growl.

What suprised him next was a feminine voice, "You scared HIM!"

"huh? What happend to your voice...is it you proffesor?" 'don't tell me he made some fancy gadget to change voices.'

"Me? I'm no proffesor." the voice said again, "And who are you?" the voice said. Sasuke groaned he was still stuck in his squished seat and the machine was upside down.

"Uh fuck just how on earth do i get out of here!" sasuke said.

"You need some help, don't you?" the voice said.

"Yes...i do need help..." sasuke hated to admit things but now if he wanted to get out he'd have to say that.

"Here grab hold," the voice said and a white gloved hand appeared afront of him. Taking the hand with curiosity sasuke helped himself get out of the machine.

As he patted of the dust from his clothes he then began to realise he wasn't alone. who was this person. Sasuke's onyx eyes traveld from old fashion heels to a dark blue dress that had those fancy ribbons and laces to a face that was smilling brightly.

After a few good akward momments of silence the girl spoke up." Hello. Thy name is Haruno sakura! It's a pleasure in meeting you." she smiled brightly and held her hand out for him.

Ignoring the hand shake sasuke looked at her wierdly. "what's with all this 'posh' talk." seeing that her hand was still like that sasuke sighed.

"The name's Sasuke uchiha! " he said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sakura seemed to notice his appearence. "My..my! *cough* poor thing he's scrapped his knee parts..." sakura muttered quietly to herself.

"Excuse. Did you say something?" sasuke said, "All i'd like to know is that...am i in the future?" sasuke said.

Then the girls green eyes went wide like he had asked her if she'd seen an alien. Then sakura immediatley burst in to laughter. "Oh pardon me i reaallly am sorry for laughing like that. Why is...is your knee parts scrapped!"

"What?" sasuke said with confusion then after a minute or so he began to realise what she ment. "Oh i.. Well this is style.." he said.

"Style?" she said. "Yeah an i want to know if i'm where i wanted to go." he then looked at her. "Wait what years is this? What's the date today" sasuke said as his eye's began to show worry.

"It's the eleventh of the eight of nineteen tweenty."after hearing that sasuke felt his head twirl. "Fuck! Dammit" he said and walked a little further and his mouth dropped.

People were walking around dressed all posh in their posh uniforms. "Are you alright?" sakura said and she rested a hane on his shoulder.

"Yeah..i NEED to get back right now!" sasuke said and he looked back at the time machine that was still upside down.

"But why are you leaving so early we've just met." sakura said and fixed her umbrella.

"I..have to go back to my own time...i guess it's enough time traveling for one day."

"Farewell then, i do hope you have a safe journey." the sakura said and she gave a small wave.

"Yeah i guess this calls for a goodbye." sasuke said while placing the machine correctley. He then sat down and pressed the button and pulld the lever. For one last time he glance at the girl who he'd just met.

Then the machine began doing the same process as last time. Sasuke's head begn to twirl and he waited before he opened his eyes again.

"Uh.. Hello again?" sasuke's eye's shot open. "What! I'm still here?" he thought and quickly got out. "Ugh! This is BULLSHIT! Just how'do i get back!"

"Why are you so...eager on getting 'back' to were you came from?"Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"BECAUSE-A: I don't like and i don't belong here! B: I met some wierd pink haired girl and C: I-"

"Why you are of such unpleasent behaviour! I'm appauled by it!"Sakura's green eyes went wide in shock."My hair colour 'Mister' isn't wierd, the only thing 'wierd' aroind here is your clothes and your absoloutley bad manners."

"Yeah..yeah whatever..." sasuke rolled his onyx eyes with a sigh. "Flipshit!" he cursed and kicked the machine only to hear more louder sounds and the machine fell down looking even more broken.

"Aw shit! What'do i do know!" he yelled mostly annoyed.

"Well...'You' can come with me. I mean it's getting later by the second, see," Sakura said taking those old fashioned clocks that dangled at the end of a golden chain, showing the time as 6:45.

"You call that 'late'?" sasuke's raised an eyebrow.

"Yes now come along." Sakura said and pulled out her umbrella again and held in over her head.

"But..." sasuke looked back at the damage machine. What should he do? He had no choice but to yell,"wait..i'm coming.." and follow the pinkette.

 **How was it? Yeah sure the first chapters are always boring..but give it a chance...and do will make the next chapter be update quicker if you guys review.**

 **-Claudia-**


End file.
